Adventurers Wanted My story OC
by RogueAssassin69
Summary: Adventurers Wanted... Couldn't Find it in the Category thing so... Anyway... Meet Dylan, a 16 year old high school student who meets an AWESOME girl... Then everything changes... Rated T for intense moments and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Fanfic/Story... This is based on the Adventurers Wanted series, but it is my own characters. I just wanted to clear up the fact that I am not stealing the idea I am just using the idea for a story that i had in mind. All credit goes to M.L Foreman for the idea of this story.**

Dylan walked around the corner.

His new school is gigantic. So many rooms and corridors to wander. "Another first day at another high school," Dylan mumbled. He has been kicked out of four other high schools and it's the beginning of his junior year. The bell rings. "_What do I have first hour_?" he asks himself, "_Oh yeah, Chemistry_." Science had always been his favorite but he never knew why.

He entered the classroom and set his backpack down on the ground. Looking at the door, he watched students filter in coming from who knows where. Then a girl walks though the door. She has long blonde hair, has her books clutched to her chest, and for a moment Dylan just admires her. "She's cute," Dylan thinks. Then he looks around, all the seats are full, except the one right next to him. As she approaches, heat starts to rise into Dylan's face. He puts his head on the desk and covers his now red face. "Hi there," She says with a smile. "Uhh, hi" He can barely speak. She sits down and puts her books down on the desk. Through class they don't speak much. Dylan notices as he catches glimpses of her she is looking at him. First hour is over, as the bell rings Dylan gets up and rushes out the door headed to the gym for his next favorite class.

He walks into the gym happy that he could get the class. Wrestling class, he goes to the locker room and changes into his gym clothes. Dylan heads back to the gym finding that the girl is there. She isn't dressed for P.E but she has a clipboard and a pen and is taking roll for Coach. "Dylan Night?" She says when she gets to him. "Yes." She smiles and says "My name is Taylor." She walks away. For a moment, Dylan swears she was blushing as she turned. He pushes the thought away and focuses. "_Today_," Dylan thinks, "_is the first day of the war_." He knows that every time he steps on the wrestling mat it's a battle. No striking or biting or cheap shots, just one man versus another, using their skills and strength to take the other down and pin him to the ground on his back.

Last year, Dylan made it to the Semi-Finals at state, but he broke his arm trying to catch himself after being lifted and thrown. His arm fractured on impact and the match was forfeited. He promised himself he would go all the way this year. After stretching and doing a quick warm-up, Dylan steps on the mat. His opponent steps up. He is about 2 inches shorter and looks quite strong. They face off at the middle of the mat. "Shake hands, ready, WRESTLE!" Coach yells. Dylan circles to the right knowing that when he does the other guy will follow. Dylan waits, as the kid steps Dylan sweeps back and picks the kid's leg high. He falls to the ground and Dylan follows. Immediately, the kid bases up to his hands and knees. Dylan wraps his arm around the kids stomach and tightens his grip. He rotates and grabs the kid's left wrist with his right hand. The kid struggles for a moment then realizes what's about to happen. Dylan reaches with his left hand and pulls the kid's head to his knee. Dylan rocks him over top so the kid is resting on his shoulders. Coach is laying down counting, "1, 2" Coach slaps the mat, signifying the pin. Dylan stands and helps the kid up. He shakes his hand and coach raises Dylan's hand. He glances over at the time clock sitting at the edge of the mat. 42 seconds left, Dylan calculated that it took about 1:20 to pin the kid. Dylan sits at the edge of the mat. The kid walks over and says, "Nice match. My name is Austin by the way." "Dylan," "I'll see you around" Austin walks over and sits on the bleachers. "Hey that was really awesome." The voice comes from behind Dylan. He turns and sees its Taylor. "Thanks," Dylan replies. "No seriously that was impressive. Where did you say you went to school?" "Well I went to West High last year but there were a couple of schools before that." Dylan says trying not to stare. "Well that explains a lot," Taylor says smirking, "West high is a 5A school. They are super tough." Dylan laughs, "Yeah I guess." Taylor starts to laugh. "I'll see you around."

The rest of the day goes by and Dylan notices Taylor is in every one of his classes. Dylan begins his walk to his home. A couple of cars pass, Dylan doesn't pay attention until one stops. Taylor pokes her head out the window, "Need a ride?" she calls out. Dylan takes a moment to consider her offer. "Yeah!" He runs and jumps in the passenger side and puts his seatbelt on. "Where we going?" Taylor asks. Dylan says just take a right up at the light then go left on the second road. Taylor turns and looks at him. "Are you serious?" She asks, "That is the same neighborhood where I live!" Dylan looks at her then laughs, "Well let's go home. I'm tired." Taylor pulls up to his house and Dylan undoes his seatbelt and steps out of the car. "Thanks Taylor!" "Anytime," she says, "see you tomorrow!" Dylan runs up to his porch and follows the car with his eyes. Her car stops and turns into a driveway a couple of houses down. Dylan smiles and walks inside. The house is empty, except for the furniture and the T.V in the living room. He sets his backpack down on the table and makes dome dinner. He finishes up and head to bed with Taylor in his head. "I really like her," Dylan says to himself. He dozes off wondering about tomorrow.

**Is this a pretty long chapter? Idk... Reviews would be greatly appreciated! This is my first story so take it easy... plz and thanks!**

**-TheRougeAssassin**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was quite uneventful. Not until after school did things get weird. Taylor once again drove Dylan home, "Thanks for the ride Taylor," Dylan says as he exits the car. "Come by my house later," she calls out after him, "What time?" "5:00 sound good?" "Sounds perfect," Dylan says smiling brightly.

As five o'clock rolled around, Dylan ran to Taylor's house and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Dylan hears her voice. "_Sounds like she has been running,_" Dylan mumbles. He steps inside. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he sees a shadow move up the stairs to his right. He yells out, "Taylor? Is that you?" He heads up stairs cautiously. Dylan turns the corner seeing the shadow move into a room. He runs to the door. It's closed. He rushes inside. For a moment it's pitch black. Then slowly his eyes adjust. He looks around and notices he isn't in a house anymore, he is in a dense forest on a dirt road. He turns hoping that the door is still there. "_It's gone_!" Dylan almost says out loud. Out of nowhere a blade slides under his chin and an arm wraps around his. "Don't make any sudden movements" says the voice in a whisper. Dylan swiftly grabs the attacker's knife hand and turns. Dylan doesn't see a huge man as he expected but a slim figure dressed in a tight leather breastplate and some kind of close fitted pants. The figure has dropped its knife somewhere and is left with only its hands. Dylan doesn't usually like to fight, especially fist fight, when it's not on a wrestling mat. The figure feints to the right and strikes with is left. Dylan reads the feint and grabs the attacker's left wrist. He throws a hard punch to the figures bicep, a technique he learned that disables the arm for a couple of seconds. Sure enough, the figure's arm goes limp. Dylan takes the opportunity and tackles the figure. He hears a soft, feminine grunt as they hit the ground. Only now does he notice the figure has a mask and a bandana over her head. He tears off both while she is pinned to the ground. Taylor's face and blonde hair appear when the mask and bandanna is removed. "Taylor?!" Dylan exclaims, quite confused. Taylor's cheeks flare up bright red, "Hey Dylan," she smiles in a guilty way. "What the hell are you doing?" Dylan says quite furious. "I'll explain later, but first let's get to the village and get a room in the tavern." "_Village, tavern?"_ Dylan wonders what she is talking about. "Nice punch by the way" she says rubbing her bicep. "It's what you get for attacking me." Dylan says with a twinge of sympathy. Taylor reaches over and grabs his hand, "Come on! We are almost there." They come out on a clearing with a village in the center. They walk on the cobbled streets that are bustling with people. They mind their own business and keep walking, but Dylan can't help but notice they look like they are living in the middle ages.

They eventually come up on a building with the word "Tavern" on it. Taylor walks up to a table and sits down. Under the lights, Dylan can't help but notice her outfit. Her leather breastplate exposes her midriff and her pants are just dark leggings under a leather looking miniskirt, her mask and bandana hang around her neck, and as he looks there are two blades about 12 inches long on either hip. Taylor recognizes Dylan's gaze settling on her blades, "Stop staring before you start to drool," she says giggling. Dylan shakes his head and sits across from her at the small table. "Welcome to my world," Taylor says with a smile. A waitress walks up to the table and asks for an order. Taylor orders for two drinks with peculiar names and a room. The waitress nods and walks to the kitchen. "So what are we doing here?" Dylan asks with a serious look on his face. "We," she pauses, "are going on an adventure!" Confused by the statement, Dylan asks, "Why?" Taylor replies, "We are going to assassinate the King."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 15.05pt; margin: 16.75pt 0in 16.75pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""What?" Dylan says shocked. "Shh," Taylor warns him, "do you want to let the world know who did it before it even happens?" Dylan sat back down not realizing he had stood up when he shouted. The waitress returns with the drinks and a key for the room. Taylor thanks the lady and slips her several gold coins and a couple silver ones. They sit in silence and drink. The drink has a slight coppery taste with a hint of some kind of citrus. They finish the drinks quickly and Taylor takes them to their room. They walk into their room and Dylan sits on the bed. "No way," Taylor says to him. "What?" Dylan asks quietly. "Stand up," she says. She reaches over to a small box and presses a small button on the side of it. Quiet music plays from the box. "Come here," she says quietly as if she might wake up a monster if she spoke too loud. Reluctantly, Dylan got up and walked over to her. "Okay now take my hand," Dylan takes her hand nervously. She takes her other hand and places it on his shoulder. Realizing what is going on; Dylan takes his free hand and puts it on her waist. Her daggers are still on her hips. Dylan takes his hand and removes both blades from her hips and tosses them onto the bed. He replaces his hand on her waist ad they begin to dance. Taylor whispers to him, "Sorry about attacking you." Dylan smirks and looks into her eyes and silently forgives her. They continue to dance around the room until the music slows, by now Taylor's head is resting on Dylan's shoulder. The music ends and the both sit on the bed. "Tomorrow," Taylor starts, "we are going to get you some supplies." She lays down on the queen size bed and drifts off. Dylan slowly lies down next to her and drapes his arm around her waist. He slowly pulls her closer until they are touching. Dylan's skin is on fire, it feels like there are sparks jumping from her onto his skin. For a second, they make him feel uncomfortable, then he settles and sleeps thinking of the events that occurred./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan's P.O.V

The next morning, I rose early. Taylor was still asleep but further away then they had been. I eased out of bed and found Taylor's coin purse sitting next to her daggers. I headed down the stairs where the tavern was half full of people. I sat down and waited for someone to take his order. A young girl, about my age, walked up and proceeded to ask, "What can I help you with?" "What do you have for breakfast?" I asked smoothly. "Today we are serving eggs, sausage, and skillet cakes." I didn't recognize the last item, but I still ordered, "I'll take two orders of that." Dylan waited for the meal to arrive. About five minutes later Taylor came rushing down the stairs. "Oh god. Dylan don't scare me like that!" _She sounds like my mother_, I thought. "Sorry," I replied acting innocent as possible, "I was hungry and I came down for breakfast." "Well I hope you got me some too." I decided to jump at the chance to tease her, "Oops, I forgot sorry." Just then the young girl walked out with two trays heaping with food. "Here you go, sir." "You can call me Dylan," I said, "I'm not fond of formalities." She giggled, "Okay, Dylan," emphasizing my name, "You can pay when you have finished." She set the trays down and walked to another table.

"Two plates all for you huh?" Taylor asked sarcastically. "Yup!" I replied as I stuck a forkful of eggs in my mouth form both plates. Taylor looked like I had hit her with a stick. "Fine then," she said turning her head. "Oh come on," I said laughing. I pushed one of the plates over to her and gave her a fork. She reached over her plate and stole one of my sausages. "That's what you get for being a tease," she said with a smirk. I finished my plate figuring that the skillet cakes where the older version of pancakes. I went and paid, with Taylor's approval of course, and returned to find Taylor was finished. She left a gold and silver coin on the table and we walked out. "Now," she started, "it's time to go shopping." She smiled with a hint of mischief on her face.

Taylor led me around the shops. We first went to a clothing place and Taylor bought me a couple of dark, almost black, colored shirts that went down to my wrists. It fit snug but it wasn't limiting movement at all. She also bought several dark grey pants. After that Taylor got really excited as they walked across the street to an armor shop, I could tell because the sign had a breastplate made of steel. Taylor immediately walked to the farthest corner of the place and found the leather armor. She bought a breastplate, arm guards, shoulder braces, and a set of boots, all of the items were the darkest shade of grey you have ever seen. Something caught my eye, a black canvas jacket. It had a hood and a dark built in face cover, not a full face cover but it covered my mouth and nose. "What do you think?" I asked with a smile. Taylor stood there, staring. Remembering her comment last night I replied mockingly, "Don't stare to long you might drool." Her face instantly became red and I laughed. We finished up and she had me change into my new outfit. "It's not very comfortable," I said pulling my left boot on. "You'll get used to it I promise." As we walked around, the outfit indeed became more comfortable.

"Alright, last stop," Taylor said. She looked and probably was exhausted. We walked into the weapons shop. I admired all the swords, axes, and bows. "Take a look around," Taylor started, "find something you like." I looked and found a strange object. It was a metallic looking thing with hinges at two points. The weapon smith came over and said, "That is a special bow," he took it off the rack and unfolded it. Sure enough, it was a bow, the smith walked over and grabbed a bowstring. "Here," he said, "string it." I learned in Scouts how to string a bow. I stepped on the end as Taylor watched curiously. I strung the bottom and almost too easily strung the top. I looked at the smith, he looked disappointed for some reason. "Okay now take the string off." I did. The smith now looked shocked. The smith explained, "That bow is extremely hard to string unless you are a true archer, but a true archer always has a back-up weapon. Choose any weapon in the store and it's yours, along with that bow and the quiver that goes with it." Taylor stood with her mouth wide open. I glanced around and noticed two daggers one about twelve inches long and the other a little longer. "What about a pair?" I asked the smith. "Depends on which pair you are talking about." I pointed. The smith nodded and we shook hands. I left the shop with the quiver, twenty some arrows were inside, with a little strap and cover to tie the bow in place on it. I also had the two daggers, and had them at my hips under his cool new jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor looked at me and said, "Come with me." I followed her to the edge of the forest. "Stay right here." She walked to a tree and carved three small circles. She ran back over to me. "Okay 'Mr. Archer', shoot the middle circle." I took the bow and unfolded it. I strung the bow and took an arrow from the quiver. I pulled the bow back and took aim. I slowed my breathing and focused. "_It's about forty yards"_ I said to myself. I aimed a little high of the center of the circle. I released. The arrow hit with a loud **_THUNK._** The arrow protruded from the tree in the exact middle of the circle. Taylor gaped as I walked and took my arrow from the tree. I walked back to seventy-five yards. I took aim and released another arrow, **_THUNK._** I walked back to a hundred yards. I release another arrow, **_THUNK._** I walked past Taylor who is still shocked and I wink. I get my arrows and place them in the quiver.

"How's that Ms. Assassin?" I mock playfully. "That… was … incredible." She walked over to the edge of the forest and grabbed four good sized sticks that were fairly straight. "Start carving," she said, "make practice daggers. I want to see what you can really do." She smiled mischievously. I finished in an hour. Mine are almost replicas of my daggers. She pulls a pair out of her bag that was on her back. "I bought these ahead of time," she explained, "I didn't know you'd choose daggers as well or I would have bought another pair."

I looked at her, "Where do you get all your money? We have spent a ton today." "I work for people with deep pockets. They pay a really good amount." "Oh," I respond. She takes me by my hand and takes me to a level spot in the meadow. "Are you ready?" "I guess," I say.

She attacks. She jumps up and slashes down with her dagger. I took a backstep, the wood missing me by a couple of inches. I feint with my right dagger and go for her hand with my left. She parries and throws my hand to the air. She then steps forward and puts the wooden blade in my chest. If it weren't for the armor and the fact the blades were wooden, I would be dead. She smiles and says, "At least you know the basics." We spend the rest of the day sparring. She teaches me moves and defense. In the last fight before we left, I beat her by tripping her with my heel and aiming my dagger at her throat. She dropped her daggers and gave up. We packed our things and headed to the tavern.


	6. Chapter 6

I slept that night with Taylor by my side, again. I dreamed of becoming an assassin here and thought about that evening. Taylor moved with such speed and grace it was hard to think I disabled her when I got here. In the morning, I woke up to find Taylor out of bed packing her stuff. My things were already in my bag. As we walked out Taylor reaches over and grabs my hand. Heat rushed to my face and I noticed she was blushing as well.

We headed out on the road when Taylor exclaim, "Oh I am so stupid!" "What?" I asked confused. "I rented horses for our adventure." "That was stupid of you," I said teasing her. She gave me a glare and headed back into the town stables. She talked to the stable boy and came out with two horses, one was a yellow color with a black mane and the other was a blue color with white spots on its rear. I ended up with the yellow one whose name was Sally. I had ridden a horse before, but I wasn't very good. I got up on Sally and she started forward catching up to Taylor.

We rode till dark, and then we set up camp several yards from the road and tied our horses up. Taylor looked up at the sky, "Looks like we will be setting up the tent after all." I looked up. Grey clouds loomed overhead threatening to pour rain on top of us. Taylor pulled a giant canvas out of her backpack. I stared at the giant covering coming out of that tiny backpack.

She turned, "What? It's a magic bag. It's like Mary Poppin's but it has rooms. It's odd but handy. Yours is too." I tried to comprehend the fact that it had rooms and just gave up. We pulled the canvas over a low hanging branch and stretched it tight. We pounded a couple of stakes into the ground to keep it so. When Taylor went to find firewood I started to dig a trench around the tent. Taylor came back and asked, "Why is there a trench around the tent?" I had found a stump with place to lean back on and rolled it over. Currently, I was lounging on it, "It's so the rain won't seep into the tent from the ground." She replied quite impressed, "Oh nice."

**So I got an awesome review and decided to go ham posting chapters so here they all are... I've had these typed for a while and was waiting for a review. So this time I'll wait for ten reviews. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
